Marshall Saunders Jr.
Marshall Saunders Jr. (Marshall Jameson Saunders Jr.) is a SPARTAN-IV Lieutenant Commander. He has fought alongside many well-known UNSC soldiers; including his own Father: Marshall Saunders Senior. Marshall has been known to disable any type of bomb, snipe from certain areas, and is an expert in tactical strategies. History Early Life and Career Born in South Lake Tahoe, Marshall was born into a high-class family. His Father was the Admiral of the United Nations Space Command Navy, while his Mother was worked as a school teacher. At the age of 9, Marshall was diagnosed as being Bipolar. He hit a dog, challenged authority, and even attacked his own Father. Growing up was hard for Marshall, and as a result; his Mother and Father divorced just months later. Marshall lived with his Mother in the Hokuriku Region of Japan, and they lived next to immigrants from Sanghelios. Although most people still felt uncomfortable about Elites, Marshall became friends with Ontom 'Vadum; the son of Rtas 'Vadum. The two would later fight alongside each other in the Flood Revival War. At the age of only 16, Marshall joined the UNSC Tokyo Academy. He moved into the dorms, so his Mother never had to move to Tokyo. Ontom also joined the academy, but was treated differently than other students. While defending Ontom one day, Marshall was beaten to a point where he needed medical attention. Surprisingly, he survived almost-critical wounds. He earned the attention of the SPARTAN Program, while Ontom was taken out of the school by his family. Just years later, Marshall graduated from the Academy, and he went on to serve in the UNSC Marines. Marshall served 13 tours on a few worlds, and nearly lost his arm in a firefight against a few Brutes. In December of 2591, Marshall's squad was attacked while escorting a high-value asset. They were attacked by Brutes, and Marshall was captured as a prisoner of war. He was tortured for over 72 days, and found by UNSC forces. He was in critical condition, but fortunately recovered within a month and two weeks. While recovering in his new home on Reach, Marshall was visited by Master Chief John-117; who was actually asking him to join the SPARTAN program. Marshall reacted violently by yelling, breaking household items, but calmed down after a few minutes. He didn't want to go through anymore pain, but he accepted to join. SPARTAN Induction Before Augmentations After going to a Mental Health Clinic on Reach, Marshall was questioned by a few SPARTAN Soldiers before receiving his SPARTAN-IV Augmentations. All four of the high-ranking SPARTAN Soldiers suggested he go through extensive training. Marshall and a few other SPARTANs were put into a training facility, and they went through many drills and staged firefights. One day, Marshall was appointed as Team Captain, and a firefight with live ammo commenced. The goal was to take out all hostiles, and survive 90 seconds without losing the whole team. A few Elites, Grunts, and Hunters were hired as the hostiles; and they were armed with real Covenant weapons. Marshall and his team were armed with standard UNSC weapons only. When the firefight began, the Grunts came after the trainee team first. None of them had received their SPARTAN-IV augmentations, but they were all skilled in just... firing a gun. They drove the Grunts away, but the hardest part was fighting against the Elites and Hunters. Two of Marshall's teammates were injured from a spike grenade, or plasma burns. Marshall ordered one other teammate to keep the injured safe, and he went ahead with the others to take out the remaining hostiles. They took down most of the low-ranking Elites and Hunters, but then they fought against an Elite Supreme Commander. The Commander was heavily armed, and had a large supply of weapons. Marshall and the remainder of his team attacked the Commander, who wasn't going to give up easily. The last of his teammates were injured, so Marshall did something that was surprising... He gave up. He dropped his weapon, and surrendered; or so everyone thought. As soon as the Elite charged for Marshall, he attacked the Elite with a a combat knife; stabbing him in the stomach. Although the Commander had built up a resistance to pain, he stumbled back and pretended to die. It was all apart of the staged firefight, after all. Many of the SPARTANs watching from a small control room were amazed. No one had ever gotten through a training firefight, especially in record time. John-117, who also watched, went out to lecture Marshall about the risks he took. But, he just grinned and told him three words; "Well Done, soldier"; the same thing that John-117 had told Thomas Lasky. After Augmentations After the augmentations, it took a few days before Marshall and the other trainees could walk again. They were assigned to different frigates and warships. Marshall and another trainee: Isaac Sheppard, were both assigned to the UNSC Mercy and Tolerance; an Infinity Class Warship. While Isaac received the Vanguard armor, Marshall received the Commando Armor, but with a few changed pieces of armor: An ODST shoulder guard (left shoulder), a HAZOP shoulder guard (right shoulder), the Collar/Breacher chest pieces, and the FJ/PARA knee guards. Other SPARTAN trainees were intimidated by Marshall; due to the fact that he stood at a height of 6'0". On the UNSC ''Mercy and Tolerance, ''Marshall met Eric Blackwell, Admiral of the UNSC Navy. They spoke for a while, and as soon as the Admiral mentioned Marshall's Father, the SPARTAN knew he had just earned an enemy...